


Tingling

by persephx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also Valkyrie is going to be fucking called brunnhilde, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Brunnhilde Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy has a powerful-women kink, F/F, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, IS THIS ENOUGH TAGGING?, Jane is a good bro, Norway - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Valkyrie Needs a Hug, asgardians are in earth, because damn she is A valkyrie but that's not her damn name, honestly i have no idea what else to tag this with, i have absolutely no idea how to tag this, i just like their dynamic, like way after, mcu rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: ( rated as teen and up because of alcoholism )The woman flashed her a small smile that was worth every ounce of uncomfortableness that Darcy could feel in that moment. She knew she had made the right decision staying with her and the thought of the admission of her new friend saying she liked her company made her feel a tingling in her skin that she didn’t feel with Jane.OrWhen Darcy agreed to go to Thor's new and improvised home she expected to meet Valkyrie, his new friend and ally, but she wasn't ready for what would happen.





	Tingling

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't read anything about this ship, but I was going through tumblr and I started thinking about how this ship could be amazing if just people gave it a chance, so I decided to write about it. I hope you guys like it and if you do, that you write about it, because damn was this a fun trip.

Meeting amazing, strong and basically awesome women always made Darcy nervous. If those women were also the last of an elite group of warriors formed only by women, her agitation skyrocketed.

She felt antsy, and she knew Jane, who was standing next to her, could feel it. She knew she was basically radiating off her jittery vibes but thinking about it only made her tense more. Trying to distract herself, she looked at her friend. Jane was basically shining, it had taken months after defeating Thanos and fixing everything that blueberry alien had done, but she and Thor were back in good terms. Being back in good terms meant they were as disgustingly in love as they had been before – Darcy knew they had never really fallen out of love, neither of them – which meant Jane had been visiting. And now it was Darcy’s time.

After Asgard had been destroyed, Thor and his people – the ones that had survived Thanos’ attack – had settled in Norway, at least until they found a way back to space. Darcy hadn’t really asked, but the few times Thor had spoken with her about the whole situations had left clear that they would be looking somewhere to rebuild their home, and that place was not on Earth.

But until they found it, they were staying in a secluded land, far enough from the rest of the people and with crazy border security. So far, Darcy and Jane were the only Midgardians allowed inside apart from the Avengers.

Being invited there meant meeting Thor’s new associate/friend/maybe sidekick?, and Darcy was nervous. She had heard about her from both her best friend and her best friend’s boyfriend, and it was enough to know that Valkyrie was a badass. A fierce warrior woman. And Darcy was going to meet her.

“You’ll be fine, Darce. You weren’t this nervous when you met Steve, I don’t get it,” Jane said, while walking towards the big metal doors separating humans form Asgardians.

“Yeah, because he’s a man, an old man at that.”

Jane laughed. “So what?”

“I don’t like stroking men’s egos, Janey,” Darcy said, stopping when they reached the gates to paradise.

The man standing in front of them recognized Jane immediately and nodded his head. “Lady Jane Foster,” he said solemnly.

Jane smiled at him, “hello Adill,” she said, “this is my friend, Darcy Lewis, Thor said he had told you we’d come visit for a few days.”

The man, nodded again, and with a word, the gates were opening. Jane flashed another smile and Darcy managed to muster a thanks before they were both crossing the gates and stepping in Argard 2.0.

“You are ridiculous. He was just a guy, and Valkyrie is just a woman,” Jane continued, as the doors closed behind them.

“No, a fierce warrior woman, _Lady Jane_ ” Darcy countered, saying her name with a mocking voice, “a badass, incredibly talented and—”

“Is this like your Peggy Carter crush?” Jane interrupted.

“No,” Darcy said quickly.

“Do you have a kink for powerful women?” she pushed.

“Everyone should have a kink for powerful women, okay?” Darcy grumbled, at what Jane snorted loudly but didn’t deny it. “I’d say Thor has it too,” she added in a hushed voice. This time, Jane gave her a full laugh and shoved her a little, but again, she didn’t deny it.

They stayed in silence until they reached the place where Thor was staying. It was nothing like his palace at Asgard – Darcy had never been there, but the first time Jane had been back from the planet, she had described everything multiple times, so she had a general idea of how things were there. In Earth, though, Thor’s home was more like a cottage, it was bigger than the ones that belonged to the other Asgardians, but it wasn’t much fancier, at least on the outside.

As soon as they stood in front of the front door, it opened itself. Darcy supposed she shouldn’t be surprised, considering she knew that Asgardians were on first name basis with magic – hell, she had learnt that some humans were too – but she still stumbled a little bit when she saw nobody corporeal had opened it.

“Thor?” called Jane, stepping inside.

Darcy kept close to her, closing her hand into a fist so she wouldn’t grab the back of her shirt like a kid. She usually didn’t behave like that, but the whole situation was intimidating.

“Jane, my love!” Thor said from another room. When they walked inside, he met them at the door and immediately hugged Jane. They stayed in that position, Jane’s feet hoovering above the floor, for a couple of minutes, until Darcy felt way more uncomfortable than she was going to stand, so she cleared her throat. Thor raised his head from Jane’s shoulder and smiled at her. “Darcy,” he said, he put Jane back in the floor and hugged Darcy, with less intensity but still adorably.

“Hey, bro,” she said, and then she cringed.

She saw Jane snicker, but Thor didn’t react, probably not picking up on her awkwardness. When he pulled away, he led them to another room, where there was a woman lying in a sofa with a bottle of something that _had_ to be rum in her hand. When they walked inside, she looked at them under her eyelashes.

“Darcy, this is Valkyrie,” Thor said.

The woman had tan skin, dark brown hair and dark eyes that were framed with white circles forming two vertical lines. Her lips were full, and Darcy couldn’t help but follow her tongue’s path as the woman licked them.

When she stood up, she stumbled slightly, but made her way towards them, and smirked. “Brunnhilde,” she said, eyeing her.

“I’m Darcy,” she mumbled, and only when her smirk turned sharper did she realize that Thor had already introduced her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thor has told me about you.”

“Samewise,” Brunnhilde said. “He has told me about how you electrocuted him when you first met.”

Darcy didn’t know if she wanted to kick Thor for telling him or kiss him, by the look of the woman, she seemed kind of pleased. “I did.”

“I did too,” she looked at Thor and laughed. “Repeatedly.”

“Good to see you guys have something in common,” Jane said, reminding Darcy that they weren’t alone. “Even if it is hurting Thor.”

“Says the one who hit him with a car,” retorted Darcy.

“I grazed him,” corrected Jane, to what Darcy laughed, it wasn’t the first time they had talked about it and Jane still didn’t admit that yes, a goody-two-shoes like her had hit a guy with a car. Twice.

“Man, you need to stop befriending girls who physically hurt you,” she told Thor, instead of continuing the never-ending debate with her best friend. Thor laughed.

“Come, friends, Loki will be pleased to see you.”

Jane and Darcy shared a look but still walked after him. She noticed the moment Valkyrie, no Brunnhilde, caught up with her and started walking besides her. She had the kind of energy that you felt in the air, almost electric which was ironic.

Meeting Loki wasn’t like Darcy thought it would be. He was calm, collected and well-behaved, although he did smirk too much to be a Thor’s family. The five of them had dinner together and then Jane took Darcy to the guest room where she would be staying, and Brunnhilde and Loki left for their respective houses.

“I thought you said her name was Valkyrie,” Darcy said in a hushed voice once they were in the guest room.

“I thought it was!” Jane said, frowning. “It’s how Thor talks about her, and she didn’t correct him when he introduced her to me!”

“Well, apparently it’s not!” Darcy sat in the bed and shrugged. “Or maybe it’s a joke? Get Midgardian girl to think her name is something like that?”

“Thor would have said something,” her voice was sure, and Darcy shrugged. “Maybe she doesn’t care about being called Valkyrie, even if her name is Brunnhilde.”

“Then why didn’t she say anything to you?”

Jane shrugged helplessly. “Maybe you should ask her?”

“Yeah, no. I don’t think I’m brave enough for that. I see a lot of third wheeling in my close future.” She let her back hit the bed and sighed.

“No way! You’re going to spend time with her. Weren’t you super impressed because she was fierce and amazing? Admire her!”

“I plan to,” she said, “from afar.”

“That’s stalker-ish and creepy. You’re not doing that. Come on, Darcy, talk to her, what could go wrong?” She didn’t react to Darcy’s grimace.

“Considering we’re talking about an elite warrior, I could say something wrong and she could end up killing me, for one. Or I could say something embarrassing and then kill myself.”

Jane snorted, “yeah, you were pretty starstruck when you met her.”

“I wasn’t!” she protested.

The next morning, after breakfast – in which Darcy felt glad all over again for having introduced Thor to coffee when he had first come to Earth – her traitorous best friend basically shoved her to Brunnhilde and then disappeared somewhere with her boyfriend.

The woman had just smiled slyly and gone to the sofa. Darcy debated if she should follow for a couple of minutes, but when she got there, Brunnhilde already had a bottle in her hand, this time it looked like vodka.

“Isn’t it too early to drink?” she asked, only half playful.

The other woman didn’t answer, the only acknowledgement of her hearing the question was the raised eyebrow and the huge gulp she pointedly took.

“Okay,” she said slowly. “So. Brunnhilde, huh?” she asked, and then had to fight the cringe. She only got a nod as an answer. “I was under the impression that your name was Valkyrie.”

And the woman laughed. “My name is Brunnhilde, I might be a Valkyrie, but I’m not named like that, that’s stupid, what would you think of a human named human?”

Darcy thought about it and shrugged, “there are Christians named Christian,” she said.

“What is a Christian?”

Of course. “It’s a religion we have here in Earth,” she said shrugging.

They fell into silence, and Darcy wasn’t good with silences, so she nodded to herself and tried to sound nonchalant when she said “so Brunnhilde. Can I call you Brunn?”

She wasn’t expecting an answer because of the look she got, but apparently it was just assessing her, because eventually the Valkyrie shrugged, “sure.”

“And why does Thor call you Valkyrie?” she asks curiously.

Brunn rolled her eyes. “I think he also thought that was my name.”

“Which is stupid,” Darcy said, mimicking the other woman’s voice from before, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing.

“You got it,” she answered with a short laugh.

Darcy wanted to know stories about the Valkyries, and with a shrug she ended up asking the woman besides her, but the only answer she got was a lost stare and her taking another big gulp of vodka. She didn’t even wince, which made Darcy wonder if the alcohol wasn’t enough for her because she was Asgardian or because she was an alcoholic. Maybe it was both.

So, instead of letting the silence consume them, she started to tell her about her first meeting with Thor.

“I’m surprised that Odin punished the prince,” Brunn said when she finished, she was still looking at nothing in particular, but at least Darcy knew she was there. “I thought him too prideful to admit something was wrong with his kin.

Darcy shrugged. “I never really met the guy, so I can’t say anything about that.”

After a couple of seconds, Brunnhilde spoke again. “He sent me and my sisters to death,” her voice had gone raspier, and even if she didn’t drink up, her eyes traveled towards the bottle, as if she really wanted to.

Darcy didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything. She took Brunn’s hand, slowly so the woman could pull away if she didn’t want the contact. She didn’t. And for one, Darcy didn’t fill the silence.

“I’m sorry that happened,” she said after a while, and she noticed her voice had gone a bit raspier too.

The Valkyrie pulled her hand back and shrugged, faking it didn’t matter. “It was a long time ago,” she said. Her nonchalance was so fake that Darcy wanted to cry, but she didn’t call her out. They didn’t even know each other, Brunnhilde didn’t owe her being honest.

Not too much time passed until Thor appeared in the room and pulled Darcy with him, so he could take Jane and her to see whatever pretty view he thought they wanted to see. In all honesty, Darcy would have preferred to stay with the lonely woman and offer her as much comfort as she could, but she still followed Thor.

“Hey, big guy,” she called while they were walking towards the place where Jane was waiting for them. “Did you know her name was Brunnhilde?” she asked when he looked at her inquisitively.

“I did not,” he admitted, “I think I should have known she wasn’t named Valkyrie. That would be stupid.”

Darcy snorted and nodded. “Yes. It would be stupid.”

They spent the rest of the day in a cliff, and everything was green and gray and beautiful, but Darcy’s mind was at the sofa in Thor’s cottage. Was Brunn drinking? Considering what she had seen of the woman, the answer was most likely to be positive. She briefly wondered if she would be drinking if Darcy was there, but the answer would probably still be yes, maybe even more because Darcy would find a sore subject for the other woman and prod without being aware. That was what Darcy did.

They were going back when she was approached by Jane, leaving Thor leading the way a few feet ahead. “So, you spent half of the morning with Brunnhilde,” her best friend said.

“I did,” Darcy nodded. “Apparently, that is her name. Thor never asked, and she never told him.”

“And why did she tell you?”

“I…” Darcy hesitated for a second. “I didn’t ask her.”

“Darcy!” Jane cried, furrowing her eyebrows again. “What’s the point in asking her about her name if you’re not going to ask why she told you and not anyone else!”

“It didn’t occur to me!” Darcy protested weakly.

“It should have!”

“But it didn’t!”

“You’re totally going to ask her again next time you two speak,” Jane decided, and her voice left no room for argument.

And Darcy, of course, argued. “Like hell! I’m not going to bring up that topic again, Jane,” she said as matter-of-factly as her friend.

But, again, it wasn’t settled at that. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to!”

“You want to know as much as I do!” Jane accused.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to bring it up again!” Darcy all but whined.

They spent the rest of the way going around the subject, but they didn’t reach a conclusion before they reached the cottage.

“How were the cliffs?” Brunn asked when they made it to the room she was in. There wasn’t a bottle in her hand this time.

“High,” Darcy said, and her own stupidity made her want to sink into the ground and never come out.

“ _Very_ high,” Jane said, putting her hand in Darcy’s shoulder as support. “Hey how about we make guac, so these Asgardians know what they’re missing?”

Darcy didn’t know how to cook, not even guacamole, so it was obvious that Jane was giving her an out of an embarrassing situation. She took it. “Sure, come on, _Lady Jane_.”

Thor loved the guacamole, and he announced it loudly. Loki looked at it with a bit of disgust and Darcy couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking about the Hulk – it was no secret that the God of Mischief was a scared of it – and Brunn didn’t comment on it, but she still ate it, so Darcy guessed she must have thought it was alright.

After that, she went to bed, so exhausted that she fell asleep as soon as her body touched her bed.

The next day went similarly, she had breakfast with Thor and Jane, she was pushed towards Brunn’s space, they talked, and then Thor came to drag her somewhere. It seemed like a pattern, and in the fourth day, Darcy told him that she’d rather stay with Brunn, she had then turned to the woman and sheepishly asked her if she minded. Apparently, she didn’t.

“Why do you want to stay with me?” She asked, once Thor had gone back with Jane. She sounded curious, not angry, but it was enough to make Darcy look away.

“If you don’t want me to bother you just tell me, I swear I won’t take it personally, sometimes I annoy people without meaning to, I get it,” she said, her eyes fixed in the rug hanging from the wall.

Only when she felt a hand in her thigh, just above the knee, did she look at Brunnhilde. “I’m not saying you’re a bother. I enjoy your company, but you came here to see Thor, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but he needs some alone-time with Jane too, and I figured you could do with a new friend,” Darcy shrugged, wishing Brunn’s dark eyes would loosen the grip they had on her, so she could look away.

The woman flashed her a small smile that was worth every ounce of uncomfortableness that Darcy could feel in that moment. She knew she had made the right decision staying with her and the thought of the admission of her new friend saying she liked her company made her feel a tingling in her skin that she didn’t feel with Jane.

The fifth and the two days they had left were pretty much the same, breakfast and dinner spent with Thor and Jane, with the occasional appearance of Loki and more usually Brunnhilde, and then the rest of the day spent with the Valkyrie, lying in the couch and on the last day, walking around the makeshift city.

There were two things different from the first day to the sixth, the first one was that Brunn’s hands weren’t always holding a bottle. Only by Loki’s comments she guessed that it wasn’t usual for the other woman to drink at least once every day, but she didn’t comment when she saw the improvement. The other change was that, by the last day, Brunn and her were sharing a lot more touching than at first. Darcy would have said it was platonic, but it really didn’t feel like that. They held hands, and sometimes Brunn would put her arm on her shoulders or her waist. And there was always the same tingling. The tingling that was also in the back of Darcy’s brain, telling her she was doomed, making it impossible to ignore her crush.

“You should totally go for it,” Jane said more than once, whenever Darcy talked about her feelings. “I doubt she would kill you if she didn’t reciprocate.”

“Yeah, I’d kill myself first,” Darcy had whined.

“I sure hope you don’t do that,” a third voice had added, from the door of her room. They both turned fast towards the direction of it, so fast that Darcy almost got dizzy. There, with her side leaning into the doorframe stood Brunnhilde. She looked pretty and fierce, and if Darcy wasn’t so mortified, she would have been focusing in the waves of her hair, and the golden tint of her skin under the orange lights.

“Look, I—”

But before she could finish talking, Brunn was there, right in front of her, her hands cradling her face. She stopped talking abruptly, thinking the Valkyrie would say something. She didn’t. She didn’t move either. Darcy took the face-cradling as a good sign and done with waiting the other woman to do something, she pushed and placed her lips on Brunn’s.

She didn’t know when Jane exited the bed room, but she wasn’t there when they were lying in bed, holding her other and sharing soft kisses.

“Next time be sure to come with the doctor,” Brunn said in a whisper.

Darcy nodded, “I will,” she promised. “The views are splendid, how could I not come back?” she added jokingly.

Valkyrie smiled and kissed her again.

They slept together, with their arms around the other and their legs tangled, and when it was time to say goodbye, Brunnhilde said again “next time Jane comes, come with her.”

Darcy, again, nodded, “I will.”

And, two months later, she did.


End file.
